Removable rechargeable batteries are used for many devices today. For example, typical removable rechargeable batteries may include Nickel Metal Hydride or Nickel Cadmium batteries in many sizes such as AA, AAA, etc. To recharge removable rechargeable batteries, the batteries must be removed from a device and placed in a separate external charger and plugged into an electrical outlet to be charged. Once they are charged, they can be removed from the external charger and put back into the device to use the device. This requires the user to purchase a separate charging unit to be able to charge the removable rechargeable batteries. A separate charging unit can be particularly inconvenient for portable devices users since it requires the user to carry around the separate charging unit to be able to charge the portable device on the go.
Another example of a rechargeable battery is a non-removable rechargeable battery. Since the non-removable battery cannot be removed from the device, the charging circuitry is built directly into the device to charge the non-removable battery. Building the charging circuitry directly into the device adds additional cost to the device and takes up additional space in the device.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other issues, individually and collectively.